Orphan Black -- The Cure
by BlackInk183
Summary: A couple of weeks after the terrible events that have taken place between Cosima and Delphine's unfortunate breakup, Cosima and Delphine are going to have to put aside the past for the moment and work together to focus on something more important: The Cure for Cosima's sickness. This puts aside their torn hearts and forces them to go on a wild journey that will change everything.
1. Unavoidable Delphine

The lab was filled with work that needed to be done. It was a repetition that happened every day, and it started to become exhausting. The repetition would consist of paperwork that needed to be checked over from lower level workers who worked on things  
that would help on their level, then their own research, then even more paperwork that needed to be checked over. The paperwork was beginning to pile up and would leave Cosima and Scott helpless and unable to do research of their own. It came to the  
point to where Cosima and Scott were exhausted and coming to work everyday nearly restless.

"This paperwork is ridiculous," Scott sighed. He took off his glasses to clean them. Cosima noticed that his work area was actually messy for once. He had bags under his eyes, his lab coat looked as if it hadn't been washed in days, and his hair wasn't  
combed.

"I know. They're literally hammering us as if we have no lives and have all the time in the world." Cosima layed her head on her paperwork in defeat. They've been working for 12 hours nonstop and weren't even halfway done with the paperwork.

"I actually like working because I really don't have much to do, but it would be nice if maybe the boss eased up on the work that we're given." Scott tilted his head and raised his eyebrows in persuasion. Cosima rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I am not going to talk to Delphine." Ever since Delphine confronted Shay about being a spy and spying on Cosima (and even threatened to kill her) Cosima has done her best to avoid Delphine at all costs. Scott was especially helpful at emailing Delphine  
and persuading her to give them their jobs back, but to stay away from Cosima permanently (or until Cosima was ready, which was what Scott didn't mention to Cosima that he added in the email). Cosima was pissed when she found out what happened

between Delphine and Shay. Thankfully Shay and her were back on solid ground so she wasn't as pissed as she hoped. If anything, Shay seemed to be drawn to Cosima more now that she knew more about her. If psychotic ex-girlfriend counted.

"Cosima, please? This isn't just you drowning ya know."

"I know Scott, and I'm sorry. But coming face to face to the person who nearly killed my girlfriend isn't exactly what I want to deal with right now. Why can't you just ask her like you did with the email?" Cosima coughed in her arm for nearly a minute  
straight before Scott could reply. Dealing with the million meaningless pages of paperwork, having a talk with her ex-love who nearly killed her current love, and dealing with her sickness isn't exactly how Cosima wanted to spend her day. Or any day  
for that matter.

"Exactly. Because I already asked. Plus she's starting to scare me. I'll never miss Dr. Lecki but it'd be nice if Delphine the puppy was Delphine the puppy still. Now she's like some attractive T-Rex ready to attack."

Cosima laughed. She looked at Scott and shook her head.

"Delphine the puppy? You need a break from work."

"Couldn't have said it better myself. Now will you go see her?", he nearly begged. He did a fist pump when Cosima scooted off her work stool. Putting on her lab coat and grabbing her ID she walked to the door.

"I'm doing this for you. Only because you made a funny comparison and I want to get this over with." She smiled at him and left.

"Whatever you say cap. I'm always funny," she heard him say as the door closed behind her. She sighed and walked to the elevator.

"Please, please, please don't be there," she muttered as she waited two minutes for the elevator to get to the top floor. The hallways were busy with people walking towards their own destination. Many in formally dressed clothing. Too fancy to be workers  
in the building. Some in lab coats and some Cosima recognized from her college courses and training in the building. She waved and smiled to a few and was thankful that none stopped her to chat.

"Hi, I'm here to see Delphine," Cosima said and smiled to the secretariat. The secretariat always looked pleased to see her.

"Cosima! Yes of course, go right in." Cosima liked her, she was always friendly. Her red hair and perfect teeth made her seem like she didn't belong at DYAD, since nearly everyone with the higher jobs seemed stuck-up and unlikeable.

Cosima walked to the end of the hallway, towards the see through glass doors enclosing a big office. She could see Delphine in her chair behind the huge desk, typing impressively fast on her computer.

"Damn-it," Cosima muttered.

She knocked on the glass and saw Delphine look up gravely and motion her in.

She walked in and noticed that nothing had changed from her visit two weeks ago, when Delphine approved her resign and fired Scott. It was still unlikably cold, and Cosima couldn't help but admit that she hated Delphine as the leader of DYAD.

"Cosima... Hi," said Delphine in her soft French accent. "I didn't expect a visit from you for a while," she motioned for Cosima to sit on the couch but Cosima shook her head.

"I'm not staying long. Scottand I are stumped with the paperwork that's being given to us. We just wanted to know if you could somehow slow it down a bit. I'll give you time to think about it. It's fine if you can't, I'd better go." Cosima was hoping  
to leave as soon as possible. She did not want to have this conversation anytime soon.

"Cosima, please sit. Let me explain," Delphine pleaded.

"There's nothing to explain Delphine. What you did was crazy and not like you. I'm done bickering."

Delphine walked around the desk and sat on the chair opposing the couch.

"Cosima, please. Just give me two minutes." Cosima looked at Delphine's professional dressed clothes. She wished she had her lab coat on. She nodded and sat on the couch.

"Fine," she said.

"I did threaten to kill her. And I know it sounds crazy but it's only because I thought she was a spy. I only want to protect you." Delphine looked helpless. Her big, brown eyes. Her bouncy, curly blond hair. She really did look like a puppy.

"I don't need your protection. I just need you to stop acting like a crazy person and be on my side," Cosima said. She coughed and Delphine looked at her worriedly.

"But I am on your side Cosima. More than anything or anyone, I've always been on your side! Working for DYAD is perfect because I have all this power that I can use to protect you," Delphine leaned forward. Her eyes pleaded for Cosima to forgive her,  
to at least trust her like she used to when they first met. She couldn't understand why Cosima lost so much

trust in her once she started working for DYAD.

"I understand why you did it. It's just not your place to do anything about it. Don't do anything like that ever again, Delphine." Cosima stood and walked towards the door. She wasn't sure what to feel towards Delphine. She still loved her, but this is  
DYAD she's working for. Cosima could be easily betrayed if she puts to much trust in this relationship. Protecting her sisters and doing her best to find a cure for their sickness were her first priority.

"Not Delphine," she reminded herself in her head.

"Cosima, I'll do something about the paperwork being given to you. And I will back off if that's what you want. But we still need to work on this cure. Together, would be nice. I'll give you space though." Delphine pulled some hair behind her ear.

Cosima looked at her lips. She wasn't sure what to say. She looked at the desk behind Delphine. She remembered how Delphine pulled her in for a kiss once she told her about her near death experience and how Delphine made her stay. Cosima's heart ached.

"Alright, Delphine." Cosima quickly left before Delphine could say anything else.


	2. Shaysima

"Soooo, how'd it go?" Scott asked. He was sitting in the same position as she left him. He seemed to have gotten more paper-work done, and for some reason seemed satisfied.

"She's going to cut us some slack. Why do you seem so chipper?"

Cosima walked to her computer, checking to see if Sarah or Alison sent an email like they said they would if they learned new information about the original clone.

"Oh, no reason." He smiled and continued to work. Cosima rolled her eyes. She knew that Scott liked Delphine more than Shay.

Shay seemed kind of odd to him, and he was good friends with Delphine for far longer. Either way he had positive thoughts and only wants Cosima to be with whomever makes her happy, whether they're odd or not. Cosima and Scott worked on the paperwork forthe  
rest of their work hours. They usually get more work sent to them when their shifts over but thankfully it didn't come; Delphine eased up on the work given to them like she said she would.

"Ahh, I'm so ready to go home. Eat nachos with Oreo and binge watch Lord of The Rings." Scott stretched his arms in the air and smiled like a kid to Cosima. Cosima couldn't help but smile widely back.

"Now that my friend, sounds perfect," she giggled. She's really happy that she met Scott, throughout every crazy thing going on in her life he made it seem completely normal.

"I on the other hand, have a really hot date waiting for me; I mean, not to brag or anything," she lifted her eyebrows and smiled.

Cosima stays over at Shay's almost every night. Shay already asked Cosima to move in, but Cosima feels that she needs more time. She wasn't sure for what, but she just did.

"Hmm, sounds a bit more exciting than my plans. Just a bit," he said as he packed away his papers in a professional looking suitcase that he takes to and fro from work. "It also sounds like things are getting serious, how're you and Shay doing?"

Cosima had to think about what to say. "It's been great actually. I guess things are getting serious, I'm even thinking about accepting her offer about moving in," Cosima said. She felt a sting of guilt in her stomach as she told this lie. She didn't  
/want Scott to know that she missed Delphine more than anything else. She liked Shay, but she's never met anyone like Delphine before. She also didn't want Scott to have the satisfaction of knowing this, he'd be mentioning bits about it everyday.  
/She

/packed up her papers and laptop, stuffing them into her fancy satchel that she had since junior year in highschool, trying to stay normal.

"Wow, cos! That's big!" Cosima could feel Scott's happiness for her through his eyes and lightened expression at the thought of actually living with someone who wasn't her sisters.

"I know! It's crazy really, but I just feel like I can trust her, ya know? She just makes me really happy and makes me feel slightly normal." Like always, she moved her hands as she described how she felt, she had to admit that she loved doing that.

"Slightly?" His expression was questioning.

"Yeah. Talking to her and doing normal things anyone would do with their partner makes me feel normal; but then it reminds me that I'm far from that." She looked at the ground. It was true. Holding hands with Shay and kissing her felt completely normal  
/and wonderful, but if she doesn't tell Shay the truth soon it will all start to feel like a lie. Cosima really didn't want to repeathow things felt like incollege.

Scott nodded in understanding. He seemed to be considering saying something.

"It's just a thought, but maybe if you're comfortable enough to move in with her then maybe soon you'll be comfortable enough to tell her everything. You'll never be normal Cosima. But you'll sure as hell have people who will love that about you,

and love who you are as a person. Maybe Shay can one day be one of those people too." He shifted his feet awkwardly, but he held his head high and said it confidently.

Cosima smiled and nodded, making Scott also smile and nod. She appreciated this more than he'd know. Cosima never really had anyone in her life who stuck up for her like this. Sure, in sexuality-wise and the usual high-school issues, but not in such a  
/caring way as he said it.

"Aghh, thanks Scott," they hugged and said their goodbyes. It took 20 minutes to get to Shays from her work, perfect timing for Cosima and Shay to eat dinner together. As she arrived at Shays' apartment door, she took out her key that Shay made for her.  
/It looked old and rusty, but it also looked like more than just a key to Cosima. She wasn't sure if she liked it.

 _"This could be an everyday thing,"_ Cosima thought to herself. She really wasn't sure what she wanted. She did like Shay, but to bring her into her crazy life permanently knowing this information about her? Most likely getting her in danger? Was  
/it worth it?

She shook these thoughts from her head and opened the door, inhaling the yummy scent of some odd vegetarian meal that her adorable girlfriend must've made. She was setting the table as Cosima walked in; wearing skin tight jeans, boots, and a sweater.  
/Cosima loved her style.

"Well hi there," Shay said in her smooth, seductive voice. She walked towards Cosima and kissed her before moving back to the kitchen to stir something cooking. Cosima admitted to herself that she would love to go through this everyday.

"How was work?" Shay asked. Like usual she was in a great mood, always seeming content to others and was always interested in what anyone had to say. It's a characteristic Cosima sometimes wish she had.

"Oh, the usual. Chromosomes and cross representation, the fun stuff." Cosima and Shay cringed because they both knew Shay didn't understand. They both giggled.

"Hmm, I don't know what that means but sounds fun. I've missed you." Shay walked towards Cosima and got the salt behind her, teasing her with a kiss but pulling away. She winked and Cosima lifted her eyebrows, shocked and offended at this game of tease.

"Tease. I've missed you too," Cosima smirked, "how was your day?" Shay worked at a coffee shop; a part time job until she found out what she really wanted to do. It was two blocks away, not very far but Shay always left early just in case.

"It was busy. I just got the news that I'm being promoted to manager. That's kind of why I went to the extreme with my baking skills today." Shay started to stir something while Cosima gaped at her, shaking her head and smiling in a way to show her aw  
/and support. Shay blushed and smiled as she stirred.

"My god Shay, that's great! Congratulations!", she hugged Shay and almost made her spill whatever she was stirring. Shay laughed and shrugged. She wasn't one to brag about anything shes accomplished before, Cosima noticed. Not being a veteran, not this.

Shay thanked her and declared they moved dinner to the top of the apartment roof instead, so they could talk under the stars. Being unexpected was one of the things Cosima admired about Shay, she could never guess what Shay would suggest or say next.

They laid on a blanket with their finished dinner plates and wine glasses around them, completely stuffed and feeling happy. For two hours they talked about Shay becoming manager; how she was ecstatic about it and couldn't wait to go to work in the morning.

Cosima openly admitted she didn't like how early she had to leave, she wished Shay could stay longer like usual to kiss and snuggle in the morning. Shay turned on her side and looked at Cosima with her bright blue eyes; they kissed for a long time. Soon  
/they decided to go to bed because of work, but Cosima couldn't help but dread the next day.

 **Authors' note: I already have this story finished. I'm planning to post a chapter every week, maybe two or three if I feel like I should for some reason. I personally think this is a long story I've written, so bear with me and enjoy!**

 **Fun Fact: I'm helluva Cophine shipper, so this chapter was hard to write for me, I wasn't sure how to write the Shaysima chemistry haha**


	3. Lab Coat

When Cosima woke in the morning to the sound of her alarm at 7am, she was sad to see Shay already left, even though she already knew she would have.

She showered, brushed her teeth, did her hair, got dressed, ate toast with jelly, and took her coffee on the go to work. The cloudy and blue, beautiful sky made the day feel wonderful. Having the windows rolled down and her radio blasting Weezer is exactly how she loved to start her days.

She parked in the packed parking lot and hurried inside, hoping she would arrive on time to clock in. When she arrived to the lab door, she could hear laughter from inside. She put her ear to the door out of curiosity, but dreaded the answer.

Delphine and Scott were laughing when she walked in; they were hunched over a table and pointing at something that was most likely science related.

"Heh, good morning Cosima," Scott stammered. He acted as if hes been caught doing some terrible deed.

"Good morning, Scott." She quickly replied. Not saying good morning to Delphine was duly noted.

Cosima put her bags next to her computer and quickly started to get to work. Delphine couldn't help but be hurt by Cosima purposefully avoiding her. Delphine walked to Cosimas' desk with purpose in her eyes.

"Okay, so I was thinking that we could start from where we left off. From Kira's samples, we could further study them and somehow make it last longer and if we're lucky, structure it to where it can lead us to a cure." Delphine said this confidently and without hesitation as she usually did when she said something. Cosima hated that she admired her so much for it.

Cosima looked at her fully for the first time and was shocked to see that she had her lab coat back on. Her stomach flipped and she casually looked at her up and down. Her eyes were big and brown; they had bags under them from not enough sleep. She had a white tank top under her lab coat that would definitely be inappropriate to wear as a worker for DYAD.

Cosima wished that she was officially her lab partner and that this wasn't temporary.

"Sounds good," Cosima nodded,"I'll start working on Kira's leftover sample and you can help Scott with the cross representation."

Delphine rolled her eyes. "God, you're so stubborn! I'm helping you, and working with you only on this." Delphine's hair bounced as she said this, and she walked around Cosima and sat on the stool next to her.

Cosima wasn't shocked at this sudden burst. She'd be frustrated if someone was treating her this way too. She just couldn't be around Delphine without having feelings for her. She's with Shay and having these feelings and thoughts is just wrong. She couldn't tell Delphine this either. Delphine would most likely convince her to act on them.

"Cosima, just because we're not together anymore doesn't mean you can completely shut me out. I'm fine being just friends with you." Cosima highly doubted it, and even Delphine didn't say it convincingly.

She had to admit that she was being unfair. She had to deal with their relationship and this situation whether she wanted to or not. Cosima sighed and looked at her.

"You're right and I'm sorry. Let's just get this over with."

They worked in silence for an hour. Cosima couldn't help but notice Delphine looking at her every once in awhile. She tried to resist it but eventually she was taking sneaking peeks at Delphine too.

Delphine was writing a formula on a piece of paper, filling it with numbers and solving it. She did it three times, and each time Cosima could see that she got different answers as she put different numbers in.

"What are you doing with those numbers?" Cosima asked. It was a formula that she's never seen before, but she did recognize one of the numbers. 324b21. Her tag number.

"I'm trying to decode a password from Dr. Leekies' computer. He didn't tell me everything, but maybe he may know some people who can help us find a cure." Delphine continued to do the formulas. She seemed engrossed in what she was doing. By seeing Delphine so positive that she was going to find something, Cosima felt more determined to find a cure. Seeing her strength gave her hope somehow.

Thinking about leaving his laptop at DYAD and having this kind of information gave Cosima a feeling of oddity. What kind of scientist would hold back information like this?

"What makes you think that a scientist that Dr. Leekie knows or knew would hold back information that could've made them a lot of money?" Cosima asked. It's information that Dr. Leekie desperately needed. If he knew what the cure was or who knew it, why wouldn't he use it?

"I thought about it a lot. Working on genetic science for 10 years and possibly longer would've definitely have resulted in an answer for a cure. In 1998 there were rumors in topside that something big and important in DYAD was discovered. A week later those rumors were told to be untrue and days later it was secretly known that a scientist was killed and one was fired." Cosima scrunched her eyebrows and noticed that Scott was listening too from across the room.

"So... Something must've happened with the two scientists; a fight or some other reason that prevented them from telling Dr. Leekie what they discovered," Cosima said; while moving her hands in a way to show a possibility.

"Exactly. I think that if the other scientist is still alive, it's possible that they would've withheld this information from DYAD once they found out how corrupted the system is." Delphine scratched her forehead, she usually did that when she was thinking really hard about something.

"How did one of the scientists die?" Scott asked.

Delphine shook her head. "I couldn't find that information anywhere. We'll have to ask the scientist that's still alive; who I'm sure is."

"What about the formula you're using. How do you know the answer of it could be the password?" Cosima asked.

Delphine just got to the lab and she was already offering leads that Cosima and Scott didn't even know about that could lead to a cure. It peaked Cosimas' interest to the extreme. It also meant that Delphine could've been working on a cure without Cosima even knowing. She wasn't sure whether she should feel thankful or bothered by how faithful Delphine

is.

"When I worked with Dr. Leekie, he showed how obsessed he was with formulas and their answers. By adding your number and your sisters into the formula separately, I'm positive one of them will be the answer."

Cosima and Scott nodded in understanding. Cosima couldn't help but feel a little doubtful that the computer was a lead. She also didn't put so much of her hope in it. She couldn't let herself hope for something that might not happen; like a lot of other things she's hoped about.

They continued working throughout the day, quietly commenting on their progress and quietly asking each other science related things. When it came close to their work day being over, Delphine had some great news.

"I did it! It's open, it worked!," Delphine stammered. Cosima and Scott quickly came to her and looked over her shoulder. The screen to the new and fancy looking laptop showed the view of Paris as the home screen, with many boxes and files ordered neatly around the screen.

"This is great. Now we just need to find out if this is actually a lead." Cosima couldn't keep back the tone of doubt in her voice. She was more scared than doubtful. Delphine looked at Cosima's face, scanning it for some kind of sign of hope.

"Cosima, even if we don't find anything to go on, we'll keep trying. You know that." Delphine looked at Cosima's eyes, then to her lips, then back to her eyes again. She put her hand on top of Cosima's for reassurance, and Cosima felt a longing again.

Cosima shrugged. "Let's find out then."

 **Authors' note: Yo, fellow readers. I'm not going to comment as much unless I have news to share about this story. But I will most likely be posting more stories a week rather than one if I feel like it, but I'm so excited to post more! I hope you're liking it. I wrote this a while ago though so this is a less improved version of my writing now I would say. I'm currently in need of sleep so I should go, please comment if you'd like! I'd absolutely love it.**


	4. The Ex-Scientist

Delphine checked the files; they were filled with documents about certain biology experiments and records of them.

"Maybe you could search 'scientist' in the search box?" Scott suggested.

Delphine did it, and what popped up was thousands of files of different scientists that seemed to be working at DYAD.

"Wow. This is going to be a while,"Cosima chuckled. "Time of which I don't have time for tonight. I'm gonna go home guys, I'm exhausted."

Cosima packed up her laptop and papers, slowly and with a tired manner. The day went a lot faster than she thought it would. "Me too, I'm beat with all this new research," Scott added. He stretched and yawned like he always did when work was over. He also looked more tired than usual, as if he was the one who was sick and not Cosima.

Delphine looked at them with a shocked expression.

"You're both leaving? But we're so close, the first file I open could be the one," Delphine said. She slouched on her stool and looked helplessly at them.

Cosima shrugged. "It's taken this long just to get it open. I can wait longer," Cosima turned to leave, but Delphine stopped her with a touch to her shoulder.

While she got Cosima's attention, Scott said his goodbyes and left them. Cosima felt uneasy now that it was only her and Delphine alone together for the first time in the lab for a long time.

"Here. Take this, just in case you want to search for this scientist person while you're home." Delphine put a drive in Cosima's hand, a drive that contained a copy of everything on Dr. Lecki's' computer.

Cosima looked at it, it was red. Delphine's favorite color. The color of all of Delphine's drives that she owned. The color of her jacket that Delphine loves her to wear. The color of Delphine's red bed sheets that she owned last time Cosima was at her house. The color of passion and love.

Cosima shook her head; to Delphine it could've looked like she was shocked at how Delphine was being so open again towards the research, when really it was to shake what the color red meant to her.

"Thank you Delphine," Cosima said. They looked at each other for what seemed like forever.

"You're welcome," Delphine smiled. "Can I at least have a hug goodbye?" Delphine looked at the ground, a piece of her curly hair covering a part of her face. Cosima smiled at how unsure she was at asking the question.

"Of course Delphine," she chuckled. She walked towards Delphine and moved the piece of hair behind her ear. Delphines' eyes widened in surprise but Cosima couldn't help herself. She missed touching her hair for so long. Missed touching Delphine in general.

They hugged and it lasted two minutes, not that anyone was counting. Cosima had to tiptoe a bit, but she was tall enough to be able to hug Delphine fully. She closed her eyes and wished so much that she could do this longer, and so many more times. She felt fortunate that she's able to hug someone with such a good heart, with someone who she shares such good memories with. She smelled Delphine's coat, using her best ability to do it unnoticeably. She always smelled like the weather outside. It always changed but she currently smelled like the flowers and fresh air. She smelled like freedom. She always had a hint of a honey scent, that never went away no matter the weather. The smell drove Cosima crazy.

"Okayyy, well see you tomorrow," Cosima hurriedly said and let go. She nodded towards her and quickly walked out.

"Bye Cosima," she heard Delphine say before the door closed.

 **Author's note: My bad for not posting last week! But I'm ready to post more chapters now.**


	5. Acquainted

Cosima was going to go home but decided to stop by Shay's to say hi. She usually would text Shay to let her know that she was going home after a long day, but today felt different. Shay opened the door, her face lightened at the sight of Cosima.

"Babe, I've missed you," she said as she pecked Cosima on the lips.

"I've missed you too," Cosima said. She smiled and walked in, sitting on the comfy couch and putting her bag on the floor next to it.

"How was being manager at the coffee shop?" Cosima asked.

Shay looked exhausted but like she wouldn't be able to sleep because she was either so excited, or so filled up with adrenaline. Her blond hair was pulled up into a ponytail, small hairs sticking out. She still had her work clothes on, a work outfit of all black. Cosima wondered why those colors, especially for working at a coffee shop.

"It was amazing. It went so much better than I thought it would." She walked to the kitchen and offered Cosima tea when she poured herself a cup, Cosima shook her head.

"I'm so glad, that's really great Shay," Cosima said.

She knew it was wrong but she couldn't stop thinking about Delphine. She missed her. If she were with her right now Delphine would most likely be nerding out about something relating to science; Cosima could see herself laughing at the cute dork. Thinking this made her feel so guilty and sad. She's become so connected with Shay, she shouldn't be feeling this way.

"Yeah, it was like I was taking charge, like I had control and everyone was just so-", Shay cut off and sat next to Cosima on the couch. She must've noticed the shift of mood in Cosima.

"Hey, are you okay?" Shay asked. Cosima looked at her, she hoped her face didn't look pained or sad, anything that gave away what she felt. Cosima closed her eyes and shook her head quickly.

"I'm sorry I'm just so tired. Today was a long day, but continue please?"

She gave a quick smile and lifted her eyebrows as a sign of encouragement.

Shay did, and she talked about how she was planning on working more work hours if that was okay with Cosima. Cosima was okay with it but inwardly felt a twinge of sadness that Shay didn't want to spend as much time with her as she thought. Especially since Shay knew about her sickness. Shay suggested that they moved the conversation to the roof and Cosima couldn't have agreed faster, she needed the fresh air with all of these thoughts.

"Cosima, when will you tell me about your family?" Shay asked. They were laying on a blanket, looking at the stars above. Cosima could see the North Star, she pointed it out to Shay and Shay smiled widely like a kid, which made Cosima also smile.

The question didn't shock Cosima. She knew it was coming, she just wasn't sure what she was going to tell her. If she told Shay about her sisters, then Shay would be permanently in this. She trusts Shay and loves her, but telling her this would put her in danger and make her a target forever.

"When the times right," Cosima said. She turned on her side so she could face Shay, who was lying on her back looking at the stars with both of her hands behind her head.

"I worked with Delphine today," Cosima said. She looked at Shays face and could see that Shays eyebrows lifted as she turned her head to look at Cosima. It was more a look of curiosity than jealousy.

"Oh yeah? How'd it go?" Shay asked.

"It was fine. Totally less awkward than I thought it would be."

"Wait, I thought she was the new boss or whatever for DYAD, why's she working with you?" Shay asked, she seemed perplexed.

"It's about my sickness, Delphine knows about it so she's trying to help me cure it too."

"So... She's going to be working with you for a while?" Now Cosima heard a hint of jealousy.

"Yes but... There's no need to worry, I'm done with her," Cosima answered. She felt a stab in her stomach because she knew that it wasn't true.

"Okay, I'm sorry but that's totally not true," Cosima said. She sat up and faced Shay, and Shay did too with a look of confusion on her face. Her bright blue eye looked like they knew what Cosima was going to say.

"Shay, I can't lie about my feelings; it's definitely not something I can do. I just don't think I can do this anymore. I-," Cosima stammered.

"Is it because of Delphine?" Shay asked. She was looking down, she looked sad and vulnerable.

"No, not at all. I just don't think I can be in a relationship right now with everything going on. I'm just not ready, I'm so sorry." Cosima looked down too, she felt terrible. She loves Shay but it's not fair to be with her when she's thinking of someone else. When she has so much going in her life and can't tell her any of it because she doesn't want her to be in danger.  
Shay looked at Cosima, her blue eyes looked so bright. Like they reflected the stars in the sky.

"I love you Cosima, you're amazing. And when you're ready, and you still feel the same, I'll be here," Shay said. She smiled and shrugged.

Cosima felt shocked. She didn't think that Shay would still want her back.  
"I love you too Shay. Thank you so much for understanding. I feel like such a mess." Cosima exhaled and Shay pulled her in for a hug.

"You can come by whenever. We can do yoga to calm your nerves, and anything else really," Shay said. They both smiled like they were sharing some kind of inside joke. Cosima decided to leave for home, and Shay regretted not kissing her goodbye one last time.


	6. Mr Bad Breath

The next day at work, Cosima arrived at the lab two hours earlier than usual. She wanted a head start on the days work, especially if Dr. Leekie's laptop offered a lead to the cure.

When she walked in she was surprised to see the lab lights already on and the lab looking rather messy. Papers were everywhere, on desks, on the couches, and on Scott's mid-evil game table.

She looked around for a sign of anyone and barely noticed Delphine changing by her desk. She was in her bra and underwear, her back facing Cosima. She was putting on clothes.

Cosima called herself a pervert for watching and not saying anything but she didn't care. It's nothing she hasn't seen before, and damn she was nice to look at. Delphine had the softest and smoothest back. Her skin was a bit pale from the lack of sun but it looked so flawless. Cosima could remember touching it and admiring it, she missed everything about it.

"Eck-hem, what the hell are you doing?" Cosima asked. After a solid minute of looking at Delphine half naked, she made an attempt to look away out of respect. And to seem uninterested, even though she was completely the opposite of that.

"Dammit," Delphine muttered. She quickly put on a white t-shirt and black pants and her lab coat, quickly as if she got caught stripping in front of a stranger.

"I'm sorry, I spent the night and I needed to change. I didn't think that you'd be here so early," Delphine mumbled. Her cheeks turned pink and she tried to hide her surprise at seeing Cosima.

"Why the hell did you spend the night at DYAD?" Cosima chuckled. She didn't know why but this whole situation amused her.

"Delphine, you have a house."

"I know but, I got the scientist! It was worth making an all-nighter at work," Delphine said.

Cosima stood with her mouth agape. This made her pretty excited. She doubted that they'd find anything, but behold, here was Delphine with more answers to their questions.

"Delphine, yes!" Cosima felt a surge of happiness and excitement in her stomach and needed to express it. She ran to Delphine and hugged her out of joy, and Delphine hugged back tightly.

"I have the address and his name, all we need now is to go see him. You in?" Delphine asked.

Cosima nodded her head enthusiastically. This made her feel so much better because instead of finding a cure of their own that could take months, even years, she could have an answer within a day. She reminded herself not to get her hopes up however.

Cosima texted Scott to let him know that they were leaving to find the scientist and that they'd be back later. Scott insisted that he should go with them but Cosima assured him they'd be fine.

They took Delphine's BMW to search for the scientist. Cosima had his location on her phones gps and was telling Delphine when to turn; the scientist lived far into town so it was going to take longer than Cosima thought to get to his house.

"Are you excited?" Delphine asked, glancing at Cosima then back to the road.

"I'm more interested in what he has to say about how he got fired than if he has the cure or not. It's better not to get my hopes up, take a left here." Delphine nodded as if she knew how Cosima was going to answer. She usually did, that's one of the reasons she liked being around Delphine; she didn't have to explain herself to her.

They got to the scientists house 30 minutes later. The house looked abandoned, with faded blue paint peeling off of the houses outside walls, weeds growing in the yard, trees dying. The only sign that someone lived in the house was that a car was parked in the driveway, even the car could've looked abandoned if they didn't know the scientist did live there.

"Okay, here goes everything," Cosima said. They got out of the car and walked to the house slowly. Cosima hesitated before ringing the doorbell, but only briefly, she hated waiting for answers; which was ironic for a scientist.

They waited five minutes and rang the doorbell again, then waited another five minutes to no answer.

"Maybe we could try again later. We should go," Delphine said. She slouched and was about to walk to the car when the door opened.

A big man about 6 feet tall with a beer belly and a stark white beard opened the door. Cosima would've thought that he was Hagrid from Harry Potter if she didn't know any better.

"Um hi," Cosima smiled and waved, "are you Mr. Baskini?"

He looked at Cosima and Delphine up and down, they weren't wearing their coats to avoid any bad confrontation and Cosima was glad because of how rude his face looked. Delphine was surprised because people usually lit up when Cosima confronted anyone because of her natural charm, but this man showed no sign of expression.

"Who's asking?" He answered with a rusty Russian accent.

"I'm Cosima and this is Delphine, we're scientists and we're doing a project. We heard that you used to be one… so we were wondering if you could help us?" Cosima looked at him uneasily. The amount of white hairs on his head seemed to resemble how long and stressful his life was.

"Get lost," he said. He was about to close the door in their faces when Cosima stopped him with her hand.

"Please, this is important. We work for DYAD, Dr. Leekie's dead and we need a cure for the clones." Delphine looked at Cosima with a shocked expression. That wasn't free information to give away even if the person used to work for DYAD.

Mr. Baskini opened the door wide again. He sighed and Cosima and Delphine got a wiff of a foul smell coming from him. It smelled like he hadn't showered for weeks. Cosima wanted to gag but restrained herself so she wouldn't seem rude.

"Come in yu nusants," he said. He stepped aside and let them walk in, avoiding their eyes either because he was so annoyed by them or because he was embarrassed from the smell and the mess of his house.

His house smelled exactly like his breath which smelled like rotten eggs and dog. It was horrid, Cosima wondered how long she would be able to handle it until she would need to run out of the house. She looked at Delphine and could see from her face that she was wondering the same thing.

The house had papers, boxes, and books scattered along the floor. They were all pushed against the wall to make a pathway throughout the hallway. Mr. Baskini closed the door and led them into what appeared to be a living room. He cleared the couch by throwing everything that was on it onto the floor and gestured for them to sit. It was a small love-seat couch and Cosima practically sat on top of Delphine. She blushed and she hoped Delphine didn't notice.

"So you work for DYAD, eh? S'how's that wretched place going?" asked Mr. Baskini. He looked at them back and forth. He looked like he could either be a retired scientist who seemed completely sane, or a retired scientist who could look sane but actually be someone who became completely mad from the lack of social interaction.

"Still wretched. It's calmed down after Rachel and Dr. Leekie stopped running the place however," Delphine answered. Cosima noticed how she didn't add too much detail about the place.

"How'd he die?" the man asked. He hesitated before asking, and he didn't look anywhere else but Delphine's eyes.

"He was shot," Delphine answered. Cosima looked at her, not bothering to add how it was a freak accident and that Donnie accidentally murdered him.

Mr. Baskini nodded as if he expected the answer. He looked at Delphine and Cosima as he sat on the armchair opposite of the room that faced them. His face showed he seemed to be considering what to say and do.

Cosima didn't give him the chance to. "So… do you have the cure or not?"

His eyes fluttered to Cosima's and he raised his eyes in amusement. "And if I did have the cure, what makes you think I would give it to you two?"

Cosima's stomach dropped. She was hoping he wouldn't make this difficult for them.

"Because she's a clone, and she's sick," Delphine answered. She looked at him sternly, showing her support and defense for Cosima.

Mr. Baskini's eyes widened and he stood up. He looked at Cosima up and down again and gaped at her as if she was the best discovery in history. Nothing was said for a solid minute; Mr. Baskini looking at Cosima and Cosima and Delphine sitting awkwardly.

"I can't believe it… this is incredible!" He chuckled. He shook his head and kept muttering, "marvelous, marvelous." He rubbed his chin and walked back and forth in the room, never taking his eyes off of Cosima. It wouldn't shock Cosima if he really was completely mad.

Delphine looked at Cosima, she seemed annoyed. "If you don't mind me asking, but what happened when you were working? Why'd you get fired?" she asked.

"It's not a long story really. I thought my best friend and I were going to find the cure together and take the credit. Instead he tried to kill me and take the credit for his own when we found it." Mr. Baskini's eyebrows furrowed. He glared at the ground. The glare of the sun from the window made his shadow look menacing.

"We argued, he tried to convince me to quit. I refused because we just found the cure, a huge discovery; why in gods name would I not want to take credit for that? He had a knife and tried stabbing me, then there was a fire, I don't remember how it started. My "friend", Ned and I ran out the building. He forget something in the lab, but I told him that it's too late. Before he went in he told me to tell them we didn't find the cure, because if I did I'd be dead by morning. That was the last time I saw him after the building exploded."

There was a long pause. Mr. Baskini sighed and Cosima felt bad for the guy. Living like this after so long, with no family or friends around sounded so lonely. Even with a terrible past behind him, Cosima couldn't help but admit to herself she'd never want to live that way.

"I'm sorry," Delphine said. Her face showed remorse, Cosima felt hers did too.

Mr. Baskini waved his hand. "I've accepted what happened. And they didn't fire me, I quit. Even though Ned tried to kill me, I did what he wanted me to and didn't tell DYAD we found the cure. Before we started working for DYAD Ned was happy and normal. He wasn't up to the day he died. There were rumors that we were close to finding a cure before the fire happened, but I guess they assumed if we were close we weren't anymore because it got destroyed." He stood up and left the room.

Delphine and Cosima looked at each other, completely confused on where he went.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" Delphine asked. She was sitting on the edge of the couch, ready to attack or sprint for the door if things changed for the worse. The golden-brown in her eyes twinkled brightly from the sun.

"It doesn't sound like he is. If he is then worse scenario is he try's to kill us and we run. I don't think he'd be able to catch us."

Delphine smiled from imagining the scenario in her head. Her and Cosima running to safety with the man trying to catch up. It reminded her of the time Cosima and her stole wine and ran from being caught at the university.

"Yer right about that. There's no way in hell I'd be able to catch up to ye younglings," said Mr. Baskini as he walked back into the room. He was holding a folder and sat back on the chair opposing Cosima and Delphine.

"I'm so sorry, I meant no disrespect," Cosima said while moving her arms to show her apologies.

Mr. Baskini smirked. "It's no big deal. Anyways, I have the cure here… and I'm giving it to you ladies." While looking back and forth at Cosima's and Delphine's shocked faces, Mr. Baskini smirked again, amused by their reactions.

"Are you serious? Is it the actual cure?" Delphine asked. The cure wasn't something to take lightly about, this had the ability to save the lives of not only Cosima's sisters and god knows whoever else has been experimented on, but most importantly the love of her life.

"I wouldn't joke about this. This is the cure, but we weren't able to test it to see if it's actually effective… I'm sure it is however." He handed over the piece of paper to Cosima and Cosima immediately opened it.

Delphine looked over her shoulder, and they both saw numbers and words jumbled together. Four lines of these jumbled combinations, mixed in 4 complicated formulas.

Cosima smiled and felt so relieved, this looked like it could be the actual cure! Delphine chuckled and smiled, leaning on Cosima and hugging her.

Mr. Baskini smiled. Cosima noticed how he sounded like a complete bum when he wasn't talking about science. He stood up and escorted them out, thanking them for taking the cure off of his hands. Delphine walked to the car but Cosima stayed behind.

"May I ask you something?", Cosima asked Mr. Baskini. He nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Why are you so alone?"

His face slacked his smile a bit before answering. "With the cure in my hands, I was ready to die. I felt someone from DYAD would come soon to question me and eventually find out I had the cure, then they'd kill me and take it." He shook his head sadly. "I wouldn't want anyone's life to be in danger because of me. I'd rather die alone."

Cosima nodded, not knowing what to say. Looking at him now compared to what he looked like when he answered the door, Cosima could see a difference in his mood. Mr. Baskini seemed happier, relieved. He stood up straight and talked professionally, not in a drunken slur like he used to.

Hearing his answer brought Cosima's mood down. This proved it was a good call to let Shay go. It proved Cosima's and her sisters thoughts that getting the less amount of people involved with their lives was an absolute priority, no matter how lonely things got. She admired Mr. Baskini's commitment.

Cosima smiled and thanked him, hoping she'd run into him one day as she left to go use the cure.


	7. Girls Night Out

**Authors' Note: After I wrote this chapter I physically slapped myself on the back because I'm proud and I love it. The way I ended this chapter made me bite my lip and smirk because yas, I made some good flirting scenes here in my opinion. The goal is to improve and become better, and so far I feel like I'm starting pretty well. Enjoy! xx**

"Judging by these bazillion formulas, this is going to take us weeks to make," Cosima sighed.

Everyone became silent after she said this. They all knew Cosima might not even have weeks. She needed the cure, and she needed it now. She was getting worse, and no matter how much she wanted to deny it, she could feel herself getting weaker every day.

"But with a team like usssss, weeks will be a few days," Scott said from across the room. He's been working on the formulas non-stop since Cosima and Delphine got back. When Cosima and Delphine arrived he hugged them both in joy at the news of receiving the cure and immediately ran to his desk and got to work.

"Scott's right. We can do it," Delphine said. She gave Cosima a reassuring smile that made Cosimas heart feel warm.

The day went by faster than Cosima thought it would. They all continued to work on the cure's formulas two hours more after work ended, and they all weren't close to solving it but felt confident.

Scott looked at Cosima and Delphine. He saw how exhausted they looked from the hours of driving and working. He sighed. If they worked on the cure non-stop for the next couple of days he knew they'd be close to solving it.

"Guys. You guys should just go home, you've both have had a long day."

Cosima looked at him gratefully. She wasn't exhausted exactly, but she wouldn't have minded a break from the cure. "Are you sure, Scott?"

"Positive. Goooo. I've got this."

Cosima shrugged at Delphine, raising her eyes as a sign of encouragement. Delphine shrugged back, "sure," she said.

On their way to their cars Delphine stopped Cosima. She wasn't sure if asking Cosima to go for a few drinks with her was such a great idea but it was worth a shot.

"So… To take your mind off of things, I was wondering if you wanted to go have a couple of drinks with me at this rave tonight?"

Cosima looked shocked. "A rave?... You at a rave?"

Delphine stood up straighter. "Why do you look so surprised? Science isn't the only thing I specialize in."

Cosima chuckled. When they were together Delphine never mentioned anything about raves.

Delphine's face turned a slight shade of pink. Delphine didn't seem like the type of person who would go to raves. At all. Then again, it did make slight sense because she did look like a rocker chick outside of her work clothes. With the occasional high knee-socks, the great taste in music, the tattoo Cosima was shocked to find on the right side of her lower waist. It was of an anchor but Delphine didn't say much about it; no matter how many times Cosima tried to seduce her to tell her.

"Haha uh, sure I guess. I need a break from my head," Cosima said. She also wouldn't mind some alone time with her.

"Great! Let's go." Delphine got in the car and tried to ignore her burning cheeks. She wasn't sure what Cosima was going to say. Especially when she hasn't talked much about the side of her that loves bands, concerts, and partying. It's something she tried to keep a secret from anyone at work knowing, mainly because she didn't want to get fired if they realized how much she liked to party outside of work.

Delphine drove into the side of town Cosima hasn't been down before. It was lit up by streetlights and buildings that were open for 24 hours. It was the side of town Cosima would've loved to go to and live in if she wasn't so focused on school and the clone drama.

They drove for 10 minutes until Delphine slowed to the side of the rode and stopped in front of a small building that was crowded with people. It took even longer to get to the door. Delphine grabbed Cosimas' hand and led her through. Cosima looked at her hand as they passed between people to get to the front of the door. Her stomach fluttered.

"Delphine, you can't just cut everyone!" Cosima saw many people look at them and glare. Sure she could beat someone up if she needed to, but she was positive she would get her butt beaten by this people. And she didn't want to lose in front of Delphine.

"I actually can," Delphine smiled. She nodded at the big-muscular guard and he smiled back at her.

"Delph! It's so good to see you again, it's been so long! Come get me sometime and I'll buy you and your friend here a drink." He winked and hugged her, nearly squishing her.

"Will do, Tim," Delphine chuckled. She turned and led Cosima into the loud and crowded building. The music was beautiful. Cosima didn't recognize it but she immediately felt it in her bones and wanted to dance.

Delphine must've sensed what Cosima was feeling. "Want to dance?" Cosima nodded and they both went to the dance floor. Delphine respectfully kept her distance and it kind of made things look and feel awkward. "Look, let's not make this awkward okay? Let's just be close friends like we used to be, and ignore everything that's happened, cool?"

"Cool," Delphine smiled. Cosima smiled back and got closer, moving her hips to the rhythm and urging Delphine to do the same. Cosima laughed because she didn't know Delphine could dance so good. Delphine laughed too, probably just to laugh. They danced and danced and ended up getting even closer after each song.

Cosima looked at Delphines' eyes, and Delphine looked back. They were so wide and brown. Cosima scrunched up her eyebrows, she missed those eyes so much… and those lips. She touched Delphines arms and slid them up slowly to her face. She touched Delphines' lips like Delphine would always touch hers. Time stopped and it was just them, the beautiful music and the changing color of the lights.

" _I can't help myself,"_ Thought Cosima. She kissed her, and Delphine kissed back slowly and softly. They kissed in the middle of the dance floor while three songs passed. "I wish this could last forever," Cosima chuckled.

"Me too," Delphine said and bit her own lip while looking at Cosima. Cosima played with Delphines' curly hair as they danced together to a slow song. Being with Delphine felt so good, she shouldn't have pushed her away for so long. But then again, Delphine shouldn't have stayed the boss of DYAD and completely broke it off and broke Cosimas' heart. But she was here now. That's all that matters, right?

A 1975 song came on, one of Cosimas favorite bands. If this wasn't a sign then Cosima didn't know what would be. She smiled and put her hands on Delphines hips, making them sway and match her own steps. She kissed Delphines' neck, rising on her toes to reach her cheek, and slowly brushed her lips on Delphines'. Not kissing them but feeling them with her own, feeling their warmth while closing her eyes. She felt so connected with Delphine without even being fully connected. It felt amazing.

Cosima opened her eyes and looked at Delphine, who was just a kiss away. Delphines' eyes were closed too. Cosima smiled and felt her heart soar. This woman, this beautiful, smart, intelligent woman, is hers. With her giant, amazing hair, her crazy laugh; all hers. "Wanna get out of here?" Cosima asked. Delphine opened her eyes, "Definitely."


	8. Red Sheets

Since they didn't stay long at the party and didn't have any drinks, Delphine decided they should have a few at her place. Cosima hasn't been at Delphines' place in so long, but nothing looked different. Everything was still elegantly clean. Everything was also white, which Cosima found slightly odd. Delphine just didn't have the best designer skills when it came to furnishing her house.

"I bought this new wine a while ago, wanna try it?" Delphine asked. Cosima nodded and took off her coat, looking around at Delphines' kitchen and wide living room. Something looked different, then Cosima noticed more pictures of people she didn't know hung up on the walls. Then the small decorations cluttered around like a small owl clock and small trophies.

"Uh… is someone else living here with you?" Cosima asked.

"Oh, yeah. His names Roz and he's my roommate. He's a friend and he can't afford his own place right now so he's staying with me for a while," Delphine answered while pouring the wine into wine glasses.

"Aw, how very kind of you," Cosima said very sultry. A part of her was relieved that her roommate wasn't a girl. Not that it would've mattered. Cosima walked to Delphine and took the wine that Delphine handed her. She took a sip and the taste of a sweet and strong strawberry taste enveloped her senses warmly.

"Mmm. This is really, really good." She smiled and put the wine glass back on the table, getting closer to Delphine and now right in front of her. Delphine smiled and blushed brightly. She could feel her breath and the warmth of her lips because of how close she is. Cosima loved it when she blushed. She pushed her curly hair behind her ear slowly, and slowly grasped her pink lips with hers. Delphine stopped kissing and grabbed Cosima's hand instead, leading her to her bedroom. Now Cosima blushed.

Delphine's room looked the same as Cosima last saw it, except only one picture of them was hung up on one of the walls instead of the large amount like it used to be. Delphine had her room neatly organized and clean like usual, the complete opposite of Cosimas. What was most eye catching in the room was her red sheeted bed. It was the only color in the room and it made Cosima's heart speed up.

Delphine started kissing Cosima again. Kissing her slowly on her hand, to her arm, her neck, then up to her lips. They both kissed with fiery hot passion and Cosima loved how she could taste Delphine again. She took off Delphine's shirt with ease and beamed at the sight of being able to see her without her shirt on again. Delphine helped take off Cosima's shirt and they both giggled when Cosima's glasses caught and nearly fell off.

All their clothes quickly came off and they were entwined with each other in the bed within seconds. "Fuck, Delphine," Cosima moaned. Even though Delphine hasn't been with any other girl before, she was a natural at sex. "Stop teasing me," Cosima laughed, as Delphine rubbed her hand on Cosima's vagina, doing nothing but making Cosima want to beg to be inserted, but instead being able to only hump. "I'm sorry my cheri, I just love it when you beg," Delphine laughed back, quickly becoming serious again when she connected Cosima's lips with hers. Delphine bit her lip and finally inserted her two digits into Cosima, inserting slowly then in and out in a rapid and content pace.

Cosimas back arched as she climaxed and she let out a loud moan, nearly squealing. She took her glasses off and threw them with a soft motion off the bed; they would end up coming off anyways. Delphine took out her digits and put them in her mouth, closing her eyes and enjoying the taste of Cosima. Cosima bit her own lip with a smile. She was about to turn Delphine over and get on top of her when Delphine got on top of her again, kissing her hard while softly touching her breasts. She lowered her body so that her stomach was on Cosima's vagina, and started slowly sucking on Cosima's left breast. Cosima let out a moan and watched as Delphine lovingly sucked her breast. She flicked Cosima's nipple with her tongue and that heightened Cosima's desire for Delphine even more. They were both wet and Cosima was nearly out of breath from the intensity and pleasure of it all.

She turned Delphine over and got on top of her, Delphine not objecting but instead smiling shyly. "I don't know why you always look so shy when I'm about to do something to you when you've done nearly everything to me when it comes to sex," Cosima smirked. Delphine shrugged. "I feel so lucky. The hottest girl in the world is giving me pleasure and love; it's kind of intimidating and nerve-wracking. You're so beautiful and I can't help but feel so spoiled when I'm with you." Cosima smiled and felt extremely warm inside, and not just because she was on top of Delphine and her body heat was high. "Good. I want you to feel special and spoiled and loved. I love you, Delphine." Delphine blushed again. She didn't think she'd hear Cosima say those words again and so soon. Delphine felt relief and happiness come over her like a hurricane. "I love you so much Cosima." Delphine rose up to meet Cosima's lips and kissed her for a long time.

When they released their lips from each other Cosima was going to use a Dildo to give pleasure to Delphine. She knew Delphine always kept it in the desk drawer; but instead Cosima thought that it would be more intimate and loving if she did it by herself. She sucked on Delphine's breasts for a long while, enjoying their large size and teasing Delphine with her hand on her vagina, causing Delphine to groan; payback felt good. She then lowered herself to be at mouth level with Delphine's vagina, seeing tiny puffs of pubic hair but loving it nonetheless. She looked up at Delphine and saw her eyes widen. Cosima smiled and stuck out her tongue widely, inserting it into Delphine's vagina and moving her tongue around the walls, going deeper and deeper and eventually tasting Delphine's climax. Delphine grabbed a fistful of Cosima's messy hair and arched her back, moaning loudly. "AUF, Cosima!" Cosima ignored her pleasured whimper and continued, tasting Delphine over and over again and enjoying every moment of the woman's squeals.

Cosima slowly rose and got back to Delphine's lips, becoming entwined again and kissing for what turned into hours. Loving each other at rapid to slow paces, tasting each other and enjoying each other again and again.

They lay on the bed looking at each other. Cosima looking at how beautiful Delphine looked with her messy sex hair and her big brown eyes. Delphine looked happy and smiled back at her with love and promise in her gaze.

Delphine looked at Cosima and bit her lip again, Cosima looked even more sexy (if that's possible) with her messy hair, her look of fulfillment and love in her smile.

"I don't think I've been this happy since the night before we broke up," Cosima laughed. The night before they broke up was when Delphine announced she was going over the next day if she could, since she gained the lead position of DYAD she hardly had time for Cosima. Delphine frowned.

"I planned on breaking up with you whenever I saw you again in person. It was a mistake and such a douchebag move." Her mood darkened a bit and she shook her head.

"Hey… you did keep your promise though. You protected my sisters and I, and you still are," Cosima gave a reassuring smile. She reached over and put her hand on Delphines.

Delphine nodded, "And now I have you in my arms again." Her face brightened and she pulled Cosima close to her. Wrapping her arms around her and covering her in a caccoon like way. Cosima smiled happily and wrapped her right leg around Delphines long ones. They fell asleep like that; and when Cosima would occasionally wake up in the early morning, she would casually give Delphine a hicky on the neck and fall back asleep like she used to when they were together.


	9. The Cure

When Cosima woke up the next morning she was glad to see that she fell asleep on top of Delphine. She woke up to the sight of her neck and to some of her hair that smelled really good. It was surprising that it smelled good because they practically sweated all night.

"Mmmm," Cosima hummed softly as she stretched over Delphine. She shifted her body so that she was directly on top of her. Cosima's breasts on top of Delphine's, Cosima's hands above Delphine's head. She kissed Delphine softly and playfully bit her ear, trying to avoid waking her up.

Delphine smiled, kissing Cosima's cheek and lips. "I love waking up to you," she whispered.

Cosima smoothed her hands through Delphine's hair. "I love waking up to you too." She kissed Delphine on the lips more passionately. Delphine touched every part of her body, she loved it.

"We should really get ready for work," Delphine laughed. It was still early in the morning, they hardly slepted but they didn't mind.

Cosima moaned. "Can't we just skip work today?"

"As much as I would love to, we can't," Delphine lifted Cosima's chin with her finger, rubbing Cosima's lips gently. She looked into her eyes and smiled. She saw herself in her future and it made her so happy.

"Fine, you're right. Scott has enough work experience to cover us both, so I mean... It's not like we're leaving him hanging..."

"Cosima."

"I know, I know. Let's go," Cosima said while slowly getting up from Delphine.

It took an hour for them to get ready for work, (as much as they wanted to spend more time in the shower together they knew they shouldn't). They arrived to work on time and they were both ecstatic that they weren't enemies, or avoiding each other; they were together and untied like they used to be.

They walked into the lab holding hands. Scott had his back towards them and was sitting up straight, he seemed to be lost in thought and expecting them.

"Hey gu-...," Scott said but cut off once he saw them holding hands. He beamed and looked at Cosima and Delphine by raising his eyebrow and giving them a look of understanding and pleasure.

"Oh. Well, hello there cophine- I mean Cosima and Delphine," Scott said/coughed into his arm. Cosima rolled her eyes. Delphine looked confused.

"Cophine?" Delphine asked.  
"Ignore him. It's his and Alison's stupid ship name they made about us," Cosima said. Delphine smirked, seeming to like the name.

"As much as I'd like to hear about how wonderful your nights were, I think mine tops them about a million," Scott beamed.

"I seriously doubt that," Cosima said while raising her eyebrows. Delphine's face turned red.

"I finished making the cure," Scott said. He exhaled and it was easy to see the relief and joy he felt from finishing it.

"You're kidding," Cosima said.

"Scott, making a formula that complex could take longer than just two-full days work. There's no way," Delphine added.

"Then I guess we'll have to test it and see," Scott answered. Cosima and Delphine agreed, not hiding their doubt in Scott.

Cosima laid on top of one the tables they cleared from their science equipment. The table was cold and she was scared. She didn't want to die and she didn't know how much longer she had. She hated getting negative results in anything she did; a negative result in this test would result in another failed test added to her list. She hated that feeling of her hope shriveling up piece by piece and dying.

"Ready?" Scott asked, with the needle in hand.

"Always," Cosima said. She stopped her voice from shaking or from seeping any emotion of what she felt. Delphine wasn't fooled, she supportively grabbed her right arm and rubbed it slowly back and forth. It was comforting and Cosima was thankful for it.

Scott carefully plunged the needle into her relaxed left arm. It was a long needle and it stung, Cosima could feel it nearly touching her bone. She immediately felt dizzy. Her body felt numb and she could feel herself getting pulled into a deep sleep.

***  
Cosima's first day of college went wonderfully. She was positive she could pass all of her classes, her teachers were nice, she even made a few friends and she hit it off with her roommate. It's far less scary than she thought it would be.

"A few friends and I are going out tonight, would you want to come with us?" Karen asked. Karen's Cosima's roommate, and she's probably the nicest and most accepting person she has ever met. Karen took one look at Cosima at orientation and already declared they should be friends and share a dorm. Cosima was taken aback at first, how could someone be so kind and straightforward? But this was college, there's plenty of people here with unique personalities. She immediately accepted and she's so glad she did.

"No thanks, maybe next time. I need to organize this mess," Cosima said while gesturing to her clothes and paperwork all over her bed and side of her room.

Karen giggled. "Alright, see you in the morning maybe," Karen winked and left.

Karen is hot. She's the same height as Cosima and she's brunette too, plus kindness is a major turn on. A part of Cosima hoped she's at least bisexual but she doubted it. Karen's side of the room had pictures on her wall of family and friends. Many of them of a young boy who looked around their age; he didn't look like a relative.

Cosima slowly walked to Karen's side of the room. She wouldn't touch anything, she just wanted to look. Karen had another picture on her desk of her accepting an award for some science study. Cosima wouldn't be surprised if she was a junior or senior. Cosima looked higher on the wall but then saw something odd. It was a weird mask of a clown. Karen must've thought it looked cool but it looked downright creepy. But it wasn't the mask that caught Cosima's eyes. It was what was in the masks mouth, something small was blinking a red light. Cosima knew what it was before she took off the mask to investigate. She was never the annoying roommate who looked through the others things, but she was glad she did for once. This was too much. It was a small camera. One that could only be seen if a person was standing directly next to Karen's bed, which she was.

This is disgusting. The camera aimed directly at Cosima's bed, clearly able to see pretty much anything Cosima did. Cosima looked around the room and at more of Karen's things. She ended up finding two more cameras. One in Karen's calendar that also faced Cosima's side of the room and on a bottle in the bathroom.

Cosima shook her head in utter disgust. What the hell was this? What was wrong with Karen? Taking out her phone, Cosima texted her.

"Come back to the dorm, I need to speak to you. It's an emergency."

"Is everything all right? I'm on my way!"

Karen got there twenty minutes later. When she walked in she saw the three cameras on her bed and looked startled, her face becoming stark white.

"What the hell is this?" Cosima asked. "Are you obsessed with me or something?" Cosima's voice was stern and definitely showed how pissed off she was. She couldn't help but shake a little, whatever this was it scared the hell out of her. She never would've expected for this to happen on her first day of college.

Karen didn't say anything for a while. She seemed to be thinking about what to say or do. She shook her head. "I'm so sorry, Cosima." She grabbed a bag from under her bed and started packing her clothes and the pictures on her wall.

"What? No explanation? You nearly filmed me and now you're going to leave just like that once you get caught? I can call the cops still. What the hell is this, am I some science experiment to you or something?" Cosima's voice cracked. She was losing it.

"I can't tell you. I'm just sorry that I got caught." She started to walk out of the dorm, but Cosima stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Please give me a hint as to what the hell this is about." Cosima stared at her with serious and stern eyes. She hoped it's enough to startle the girl into making her tell her.

"It's about you... You're special. Good luck. And Cosima... Don't trust anyone." Karen gave Cosima one last look of sorrow and left.

 **Author's Note: Awesome, I'm done! Chapter 10 is the last chapter, and I'm proud to say that I'm finished with this little story. I might continue it later on if I feel like it. But I just want to say that I love Cophine with all of my heart. They're so beautiful together and show so much love for one another. And Delphines' hair and Cosimas' red coat. Adjfskljfsl. I can't. But seriously, thank you so much to everyone who's liked and followed this story! It means so much, and I hope you liked it and I hope you like more stories I'm going to be sharing soon. You're all amazing and beautiful peeps, thanks again x**


	10. Kiss of Trust

Cosima awoke with the terrible taste of dryness in her mouth. It tasted like dry cotton and she nearly choked but instinctively reached for a cup of water next to her bed, assuming there would be a cup of water there. Her body hurt every time she moved, she was so stiff.

Looking around the room she saw she was the only one there. She was in a hospital and a lot of wires were hooked to her arms, and across her nose. She had no idea what day it was, or how long she had been asleep from that powerful cure. Hopefully it worked.

The door opened and Scott walked in with flowers. Instead of wearing his lab coat he was wearing his regular clothes. He looked different somehow, his hair looked longer and he looks like he's growing a beard. "Oh Cosima, thank god!" He hurriedly ran to Cosima's side and hugged her carefully.

Cosima smiled, "Where's Delphine?"

"Right behind me," he said. He looked at her worriedly and Cosima felt a twinge in her stomach from the way he was looking at her. He looked like he knew something was wrong.

Right as he answered her question Delphine walked in, holding a plate of food. Scott quickly took it out of her hands because she was most likely going to drop it once she saw Cosima.

"Cosima," Delphine whispered. She quickly ran to her and hugged her even lighter and with more care than Scott did if that's possible. Her face was scrunched up with passionate relief and resounding joy. She kissed Cosima's face all over the place. She kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her chin, her nose, her lips. Cosima chuckled and pulled away.

"You guys are acting like I've been gone for years. How long has it been?" Cosima asked.

Scott and Delphine exchanged looks of worry. Cosima's stomach plummeted. This is what she suspected was wrong.

"Cosima... You've been in a coma for seven months..." Scott said. He looked at her with tears in his eyes. Delphine was looking at her hands, avoiding Cosima's and Scott's gaze.

Cosima's eyes widened. She rubbed her face with her hands and ran her hand through her hair in disbelief. She couldn't believe it. Seven months? Seven months of her life is gone now because of a stupid cure she doesn't even know worked or not. She didn't know how to react. She wanted to cry but she also wanted to punch a hole in the wall.

"Seven months. I felt like I was asleep for hours." She put a hand over her mouth to stop her lips from quivering.

"I'm going to call Sarah, Helena and Alison. They've been here every week for the past seven months," Delphine said. She gently kissed Cosima on the head and left the room.

Scott sat next to her bed. His lips were quivering too. "I thought I killed you Cosima." Tears fell out of his eyes and he sniffled. Cosima put a hand over his and smiled sadly.

"But you didn't Scott, and that's all that matters." He nodded unconvincingly. She couldn't imagine the guilt he must feel. She knew he couldn't understand the grief over how much time she lost from being stuck in a bed for seven months either.

She only remembered dreaming about her first day in college. The day she learned she couldn't trust anyone at all, even people who became her friend. That's where her search led to DYAD, then to her clones. And now she's here, waking up from a coma. No memory of the last seven months. She blamed DYAD. They're the ones who started this all. She wouldn't even have been in a coma if it weren't for them. As she squeezed Scott's hand in reassurance she made a promise to herself in her head that she'd shut that place down if it's the last thing she'll ever do.

Delphine came back in the room and Scott left to give them some time alone. She sat in Scott's chair and Cosima could see she's been crying. Her eyes are puffy and her face is flushed and pink.

"Hey, you okay?" Cosima asked. She rubbed Delphine's hands with her own and she could tell how much Delphine missed her. Delphine gratefully rubbed her hands back and squeezed them, not wanting to let go.

"Define okay," Delphine chuckled. "But yeah, I'm a lot better now that you're back." She kissed Cosima's hands and Cosima caressed Delphine's beautiful face. She couldn't believe Delphine stayed by her side this whole time and didn't leave her. Seven months of waiting for someone who might never wake up sounded unthinkably heartbreaking.

"So the cure... What are the results?" Cosima asked reluctantly. A part of her didn't want to know. She lost a portion of her life because of that damn thing. Delphine's face brightened.

"It worked thankfully. It helped your cells fight the sickness in you. We just needed our test subject to wake up," she beamed. She watches Cosima's reaction go from hesitance of asking the question to joy of receiving good news. If the cure didn't work Cosima just might've died inside. Aside from waking up to Scott and Delphine, this is the second best news she's ever heard. It definitely beats getting her degrees in science.

"But about the cure, now that we have it and you're cured, we need to keep it out of DYADS hands. If they get it they'll keep making clones and who knows what else," Delphine added. She looked worried about it. Cosima nodded in understanding. She would not let that happen. She would rather die than give them the cure. Those bastards didn't deserve it, they deserved every bad thing that's going to come at them.

"Your sisters and niece, and pretty much everyone are coming right now, are you okay with seeing them right now?" Delphine asked, suddenly worrying she should've told them to come later.

"Yeah definitely, I'm ready to see them," Cosima replied. She smiled at the image of them all being in the same room. They both didn't say anything for a moment. Cosima scooted over in her hospital bed and Delphine climbed in. They snuggled each other like what seemed since yesterday to Cosima, but was seven months ago for Delphine.

"I'm surprised you stayed with me this long... While I was basically gone. And I'm surprised no one pulled the plug either..." Cosima's voice caught. The lump in her throat is huge. She looked at Delphine's face, her big brown eyes were looking at her. Her hand was drawing tiny circles on the shoulder of Cosima's hospital gown.

Delphine didn't seem to be emotional about the situation anymore. Now that she had Cosima back in her arms nothing else mattered.

"I would never leave you Cosima. I'm with you until the end. You know no one would ever pull the plug. Not unless you were suffering or we knew for sure you weren't coming back." Delphine looked sympathetic and puppy like as she said this. Her curly hair nearly taking up all of their head space. She was so happy to have her Cosima back, and Cosima was so happy to have her puppy back. Delphine looked so supportive and happy it made Cosima's heart soar. To know she had someone who was such a huge bright spot in her life is enough to keep her from breaking down at the hospital. She knows once she's home she would let it all out though, and she hoped Delphine would be there too.

From having a memory about not being able to trust anyone to waking up and having Delphine in her arms, Cosima happiness overcome her. She smiled her first huge smile and passionately kissed Delphine for the first time in seven months. It's a kiss filled with so much emotion. There's reuniting, love, lust, passion, trust; and a promise of a bright future with the love of her life to continue.


End file.
